Why Did You Save Me?
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Kagome travels with Inuyasha and is in love with his brother Sesshoumaru; the two brothers hate each other so Kagome refuses to tell Inuyasha or anyone about her love. What happens if Kagome finds herself captured by one of the members of the ‘Band of Sev
1. How He Saved Her

Summary: Kagome travels with Inuyasha and is in love with his brother Sesshoumaru; the two brothers hate each other so Kagome refuses to tell Inuyasha or anyone about her love. What happens if Kagome finds herself captured by one of the members of the 'Band of Seven' Mukotsu? What if Inuyasha isn't there to safe her? Why is Sesshoumaru there? Lemon

**Why did you save me?**

Kagome jumped out of the well and returned to the feudal era, she found Inuyasha and the gang waiting for her as usual. She smiled at the happy faces of her friends well all except Inuyasha, the hanyou was never happy unless it involved ramen or Kikyo. "Hey guys" She waved to them as her sister like friend Sango came over to her and hugged her tight

"Kagome I missed you"

"I was only gone for a week Sango"

"I know but you left me with a moody hanyou and a perverted monk" They laughed

"Hey" Inuyasha snapped "I wouldn't be so moody if Kagome didn't keep running off to see her family" He then started to walk away "Hurry up, I don't want to waste anymore time I want to find the rest of the jewel shards" Everybody then ran after Inuyasha, they had just reached Kaede's village when Inuyasha stopped and growled

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she reached out to him

"Jakotsu" He growled "Kagome, stay here in the village; the rest of you follow me" Kagome went into Kaede's hut as the rest ran in the direction of Jakotsu (Band of Seven member) 

"Hello Kaede" Kagome said as she sat beside the old woman "Inuyasha and the rest have gone after one of the Band of Seven so if it isn't too much trouble could I stay here and wait?"

"Of course child" She smiled. She then got some herbs and gave them to Kagome "Could ye sort those for me?" Before she could answer there was screaming and shouting outside

"What the…" They ran outside to find poison gas everywhere "Where is this coming from?" The poison was so overpowering Kagome had to cover her nose with her arm. A figure came into view laughing as he carried his caskets of poison

"Are you Kagome?" He asked whilst laughing insanely 

"Yes, who are you?" She yelled "Are you one of the Band of Seven?"

"Why yes I am child and I would like you and your jewel shards" Kaede stood in front of Kagome and armed herself with her bow and arrow

"Run child" She shot an arrow at the invader but nothing happened

"Wench, you will not harm 'The Great Poison Master Mukotsu of the Band of Seven' with those petty arrows" He shot a poison casket at the old woman that sent her unconscious

"KAEDE" Kagome fell beside the old woman and shook her "Please Kaede wake up" She heard the insane laughter again and looked up to find Mukotsu standing over her

"You will be my bride Kagome" He shot a different coloured casket at her _'What is this? I can't move my body' _She thought "Don't worry Kagome, this poison won't kill you. No it just paralysis your body but your mind will be on full alert" He then lifted Kagome and ran into the forest. He continued to run until he came upon a small wooden hut, he laid Kagome inside as he put up a poisonous barrier around them so they could not be disturbed; he then walked over to Kagome and lifted her onto her knees whilst throwing a white sheet over her hair "Now Kagome you shall be my bride" He smiled as he leaned to her face "Give me a kiss to make it official" _'NO' _Suddenly Mukotsu found himself being hit in the back with a green light, he fell to the ground with Kagome landing beside him causing the sheet to fall off her head. She managed to move again and she struggled to sit up and saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway

"Sesshoumaru…" She gasped

"Where is Inuyasha?" Mukotsu stood and grabbed his poison 

"Who are you, how dare you interrupt my wedding?"

"I was going to ask you the same question" Sesshoumaru said as he unsheathed his sword

"What" Mukotsu gasped "You tried to kill me when you don't even know me?"

"How did you not get affected by my poison claws?" He asked whilst nearing the poison master "You have Naraku's insects surrounding the area, are you working with him?" Mukotsu stammered back slightly and shot Sesshoumaru with one of his caskets

"You will never survive this my friend, this poison even kills demons like you" When the mist vanished Sesshoumaru stood just like he had been a moment ago "H-how"

"I am not easily weakened especially by humans like you" He then slashed Mukotsu who turned to bone; he then sheathed his sword and walked back over to Kagome who was still struggling to breathe "Woman, where is Inuyasha?" She couldn't reply she was trying to catch her breath; knowing full well that the atmosphere didn't help her either he kneeled beside her and straightened her back so that she could breathe more easily "Now answer me"

"He-He's…" She then coughed up blood "What" She gagged looking at her bloodied hand. Sesshoumaru sighed and lifted Kagome bridal style; she tried to struggle out of his grip but he held her firmly

"Don't move, you will answer me when your body is free of poison" They then left the area. They soon came upon a small stream where he sat her beside it, he put his hand in the water, collected some of it and put his hand to her mouth "Drink" She did as ordered and drunk, she found it tasted even better when it was in his hands

"T-thanks" She croaked. She was about to continue talking when he hushed her and forced more water closer

"You will drink until I tell you that you can stop" She nodded and took in the water, he repeated feeding her until he felt that she had enough and was able to talk "Now miko, why did Inuyasha leave you? I thought you two loved each other"

"I do not love him" She huffed as she turned her head from his "I only see him as a close friend, I could never love him again"

"Then why did he leave you is you two are so close?"

"He went after one of the Band of Seven" She said "You just killed one of them so there are six now; we believe Naraku has resurrected them from the dead so that they can fight us until he gets stronger or until the jewel is completed"

"I see" She coughed a little and wiped her mouth "Miko, these 'Band of Seven' seem to desire you do they not?" She nodded "Then you are not safe in my brother's hands, if Naraku gets his hands on your shards he will get too strong for anyone to kill. You will travel with me from now on"

"I do not think Inuyasha will allow you to do so"

"I do not obey my brother miko so I will not care will I" He then grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet, she lost her balance and almost fell until he caught her by the waist "You humans are so weak" Kagome half blushed and half huffed

"You youkai Prince's are so cold" He smirked evilly and pulled her close to him

"You have a problem with that girl?" He smelled her fear it smelt wonderful, he knew he shouldn't think like this about her but he felt attracted to her even though she is human

"You don't scare me Sesshoumaru" She said trying to act brave

"Don't lie I can smell it" She then felt his one arm go around her back whilst the other (Yes he has two arms) slid down her legs, he then lifted her. He did this action so fast it caused her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself closer to him, when she realised what she was doing she pushed back

"Whoops" He pulled her closer and made her meet his gaze

"I am going to fly so I suggest you hold on" She placed her hands on his shoulders being careful not to hit his armour and he took to the sky

"A-are you going to tell Inuyasha that you are keeping me?" She asked trying to catch her breath

"I think he will figure that out for himself" Soon Sesshoumaru saw Rin, Jaken and AhUn come into view; he descended to the ground and landed

"Prince Sesshoumaru" Rin and Jaken shouted as they ran over to them

"Milord, why do you have Inuyasha's wench with you?" Sesshoumaru kicked the imp in the head as he felt angered when he called the miko 'wench'

"That is none of your concern Jaken and you will not call her wench from now on" He sat Kagome on a rock so that she could get some air back into her lungs; she felt so weak and tired from the poison that she felt faint. Sesshoumaru was about to walk away when she called to him

"Sesshoumaru…" She gagged slightly. He turned to her and waited for her to continue "I feel so weak, I think I am going to faint…" Sesshoumaru kneeled in front of her and placed his hand on her forehead

"You have a fever" He looked up at the sky and could feel the coldness of the air fly through his body, he lifted Kagome once again and turned to his retainer "Jaken, take Rin to our previous camping place" He then started to walk away "I will return in the morning" They watched him disappear into the trees along with Kagome. As they walked through the forest Kagome's fever continued to grow

"Sesshoumaru…where are you…taking me" She shivered as she tried to snuggle closer to him, she was desperate to get warmth

"Try to stay awake until there is somewhere where you can rest properly" He saw a cave and flew up to it, he sat Kagome against the inside of the cave and put up a barrier that kept anything even the cold out and kept all of the warmth in. He walked back over to her and checked her temperature "You're getting worse" She then started to hallucinate and began slashing and jolting at him

"Get away" She cried "Someone, protect me" She thrashed at him and he caught her wrists

"Calm down miko it is I, you're safe" She cried out for help even more. He knew this wasn't going to work so he thought of the only thing he thought would work; he pulled her into his embrace and she started to calm down. Suddenly she realised where she was and whose arms she was in

"Sesshoumaru" She looked up at him questionably "What happened?" 

"You hallucinated" He then put his hand to her forehead "You have calmed down a little, I…" He was cut off when her lips came hard onto his, normally he would have forced her off but it felt right. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue onto her lips asking for entrance she obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck; she moaned and he forced her hard onto the wall. He then began to trail kisses down her neck

"Sessh…oumaru" She cried out. She felt so light headed and wanted to sleep but this felt so good, he sensed her tiredness and pulled back. He looked down at her, her lips were swollen from their kiss and she looked so flushed, weak and fragile. She was simply beautiful "I'm sorry" He smelt her fear rise "I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that"

"You're fortunate that you attract me in the same way miko…" She cut him off

"Kagome my name is Kagome"

"Fine, I am attracted to you in the same way Kagome, you are lucky that you weren't some low life otherwise you would be dead" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so the position they were in was that Sesshoumaru was on his knees and Kagome was in a crouched position with either leg on either side of his waist. He kissed her softly on the lips and stood with her "There is a hot spring down here" He said as he walked a little further down the cave "Bathe and call me if you're having any difficulties" He kissed her cheek and walked away. When Kagome was sure he was gone she slipped out of her clothes and slid into the spring, it felt so good but it was making her light headed. Trying to ignore the light headedness she leaned back and thought about the recent actions that had just happened between her and Sesshoumaru _'Is it mating season? I know he wouldn't find me attractive maybe he just said that so he could have his release with me. No, Sesshoumaru is an honorary youkai and wouldn't stoop so low as to do that to somebody even if that somebody was a human girl' _She then splashed some water on her face and got out. Since she had nothing to dry herself in so she just put on her clothes and left her hair soaking wet; she returned to where she saw a fire and Sesshoumaru and saw he was frowning when he looked at her _'Oh _

_man, is he going to kill me for earlier? Has he finally come to his senses?' _Sesshoumaru walked over to her and checked her temperature "You still have a fever and yet you're foolish enough to walk around soaking wet" 

"I didn't have anything to dry myself with" She huffed as she folded her arms over her wet bust

"Go and sit by the fire and dry off" He ordered. She frowned at him and refused to move

"You can't order me around Sesshoumaru, I am not one of your servants" He forced her onto the wall and closed to the gap between them

"Listen girl, you will do as ordered or I will kill you; it would be much easier if you were dead as Naraku wouldn't pursue you anymore" He then dragged her over to the fire and sat her down "Now stay there until I say you can move" He then walked over to the barrier "I will return shortly" He then left Kagome to her thoughts. Annoyed she punched the ground which resulted in her cutting her knuckles

"Damn it" She lay on the ground moodily and closed her eyes "Who the hell does he think he is bossing me around like that? I'm not that stupid imp he travels with" She lay close to the fire and relaxed a little; about a half hour later Sesshoumaru returned with a rabbit, he threw it on the fire to cook and then noticed the smell of Kagome's blood

"You're bleeding" He stated as she refused to get up "Where and how did you injure yourself?" She turned on her back to find him on his knees right beside her

"It's only my knuckles" She said a bit annoyed "It won't kill me" He then grabbed her wrist and looked at her knuckles

"How did you do this?"

"I punched the floor because you ticked me off…" She was cut off when he put his mouth to her hand and sucked the blood clean, when he was finished he released her knuckle and pulled her into a sitting position. He then stood and gave her the cooked rabbit

"Eat" He said as he put a small bowl of water beside her "You need your energy" She couldn't refuse with him there so she eat and drank to her heart's content; when she had finished she gave a happy sigh and kneeled by Sesshoumaru who was sitting against the wall "What do you want?"

"Just to thank you" She smiled "You've looked after me better than Inuyasha does" He gave a short nod and pulled her onto his lap

"You still need to rest, your fever is still a little high" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to lean on his chest, luckily for her he had already removed his armour "Sleep"

"I don't want to yet" She said whilst pulling back slightly to meet his gaze "I am not a child you can't tell me what to do" She was about to get off him when he tightened his grip on her waist and kissed her hard on the mouth, she moaned and didn't realize that she was tugging at his kimono top "Sesshoumaru…" 

"You are an impatient one miko" She threw her head back as he lapped and kissed down her neck

"You're…you're only doing this because…it's mating season right?" He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes

"Mating season was a month ago; I am doing this as I wish to"

"But why me, I am a human miko your brother's friend; you should hate me"

"You're different" He met her lips and kissed her tenderly "You have never been kissed like this before have you?"

"I have only kissed one person and that was Inuyasha, he was turning into a full youkai and I needed to stop him"

"So you're around 17 years old and still a virgin?"

"I am 15 actually and yes…I am" She blushed "Where I come from you have to be 16 years old otherwise it is dishonour and if you're pregnant you're known as a whore"

"Even though here 14 is a normal age where people marry?" She nodded "You have had a boring life then" He said with a slight teasing in his voice 

"Why did you ask that anyway?"

"Because you look experienced at this type of thing but I sensed something about you which said you were still a virgin"

"They say in my home being a virgin is pure"

"Do you want to stay pure?" He whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered at his question and moaned as his hand slid up her stomach

"I don't think I would remember it tonight" She said "I-I feel a little light headed again"

"Then sleep" She then lay in his arms and slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning she found herself laying on Sesshoumaru's pelt, she sat up and looked around for any sign of the youkai; when she saw him enter the cave she felt a little relieved

"Where did you go?" She asked as she stretched

"To tell Rin and Jaken we will be returning a little later" He sat beside her and handed her some fruit "Eat" As she did as he ordered he checked her forehead again "Your fever has gone but you still need to regain some of your energy" She lay her head on his legs and wrapped his pelt around her waist

"I forgot to thank you for saving me from Mukotsu" She said as she tilted her head back to see him "Thanks" She giggled. He rested his hand on her stomach and drew circles with his finger on it as he was in deep thought "Where will you be taking me?"

"Just…around" He said as she pulled him from his thoughts "Do you even wish to stay with me Kagome?" She nodded and sat up

"Yep" She beamed. She sat on his lap and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "You know when you asked me if I wanted to stay pure last night?" She paused "Did that mean that you desired to mate me?"

"Possibly" He teased as he pulled her closer to his chest "Do you?"

"Maybe" She sounded like a shy child

"Then we shall" He started to kiss her neck and slid his hands up her skirt, she gasped at his hands on her thighs

"Sesshoumaru…" She breathed as he slowly laid her on her back and he lay over her "Why do you want this with me?"

"Let's just say it is payment for saving your life" He kissed her on the lips and tugged at her shirt "I want this off you" He was about to rip it off when she caught his wrist

"Well you can't always get what you want" She said as she leaned up on her elbows "Here's the deal Sesshoumaru, I'll do it with you but I won't go completely naked in a cave; maybe I would in a warm bed but not here" She released his wrist and he slowly lifted her skirt

"This can be removed though?" She shook her head

"Only my knickers" She said "And maybe my shoes and socks" But she had already kicked them off

"Fine" He said as he leaned closer to her "Then I won't reveal myself either" She then jumped when he ripped her knickers off

"Hey, I need something to wear after" He kissed her neck

"They will be repaired after our fun" He growled seductively "You may remove my underwear if you wish it" She slowly slid her hands down his body and rested her hands on the rim of his trousers 

"Tell me you want me Sesshoumaru" He nipped at her ear and whispered

"I want you Kagome" She pulled his trousers and underwear off but kept her gaze on his beautiful amber eyes; he lowered himself to her and looked at her "May I" She nodded with no second thoughts "This may hurt a little, brace yourself" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he entered her; she cried out a little but kept her screams in by biting on his now bleeding ear. He waited for her to adjust and began to slowly rock back and forth with her. Soon his thrusts began to get harder and faster, he repeated his actions and could feel his beast trying to take over

"Sessh…" Her head fell back and she began to meet his thrusts. She was nearing her end very soon and he knew he wasn't far off either, after another five minutes she cried out in pleasure as he came too. He slowly pulled out of her and lay beside her, both of their breathing was heavy and loud "T-that was…amazing" She breathed breathless

"We will have to get a bed next time" He humoured as he pulled her to lie on his chest "Imagine the fun we would have then" She felt herself falling asleep and he felt himself failing too

"A little more sleep wouldn't kill us"

"Hmm, you slept last night not me" He said as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her "I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep a little" They then drifted off to sleep in each other's arms; a few hours later Sesshoumaru woke and redressed himself he also repaired Kagome's knickers and slipped them on her. He then shook her gently and woke her "Come on Rin and Jaken will be worried" She lazily sat up and grabbed his arms to pull herself up "You're such a lazy human"

"Your fault, you took all of my energy" He wrapped his arm around her waist and they left the cave, as they walked back to the group Kagome did some thinking "Sesshoumaru, what will happen now that we've you know?"

"Well you'll either get pregnant or not"

"I mean between us" She said "It is not like you love me, you said you have an attraction to me that's all"

"I am a demon we don't love"

"Inuyasha does"

"He is half human remember" He gave her a little squeeze "I may not be in love Kagome but I care for you, you are not my whore if that is what you're thinking"

"So do we have a…relationship now?"

"I suppose you could put it that way"

"So you're a Prince" She started "If I got pregnant with your child would it be the heir to the thrown? Even though it is hanyou"

"It wouldn't matter if my child was a full blooded human it would still rule after my departure, no one would dare to defy it either as it would be mine" Kagome twiddled her fingers

"So when you youkai take mates you don't love them, they are just there to give you children"

"Some youkai take mates out of love, my father did with both my mother and Inuyasha's"

"Do you think you would take a mate out of love?"

"I don't know" 

"How did your mother die?" She asked "If it is not too personal…"

"She is not dead" Kagome went eye wide

"But your father…"

"Wanted two mates as he loved them both but my mother wouldn't have it so she left him; she kept her title as Lady of the West and ruled in her own palace not too far from mine"

"That must have been terrible for all of you" She said sounding hurt "Did you go with your mother or father?"

"As I was only young at the time my father made me stay with him as I was the Prince and he was the King so he the upper hand I suppose" They finally met up with Rin and Jaken

"Prince Sesshoumaru" Rin cheered as Jaken gapped, he could smell the scent of mating on them and his lord's lips were tainted with hers

"Ah…It is good to see you milord, may I…" He was cut off by a glare which said don't question me

"We're going" He said as he pulled Kagome to him and Rin caught her hand

"Kagome, it is going to be so much fun with you here; I'll have a mommy for a little while"

"Awe Rin" Kagome put Rin on her back who started braiding her hair

"Kagome, you have really pretty hair"

"Thank you Rin" Soon the child got too heavy for and Sesshoumaru saw this, he took Rin off Kagome's back and put her on AhUn. It was early afternoon and everything was quiet Jakotsu jumped out of the trees and landed in front of Sesshoumaru "Jakotsu" Kagome gasped

"Yo, where's Inuyasha?" He then looked up at Sesshoumaru "Oh you're Inuyasha's older brother aren't you? I can tell, you both share those gorgeous eyes" He stepped forward and Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword looking quite bored "You're a cute on too" He said as he got out his own sword "I'll kill you, take Inuyasha's wench and take Inuyasha as my own"

"You are demented and dead" He then dived forward and began to fight with Jakotsu, he knocked him back a second and jumped by Kagome "See that bridge over there" She nodded "Take Rin and run across there, I will meet you on the other side" 

"Be careful" She kissed his lips and he dived back into battle "Rin come here" She took the infant's hand and began to fun across the bridge with Jaken following but AhUn stayed by his master's side; they continued to run across the bridge when Jaken stopped them

"Wait, someone is coming" Kagome tried to see through thick mist 

"Oh no" Another member of the Band of Seven Suikotsu came laughing toward them "Run" They started to run back when he caught Kagome's leg and dragged her back "Ah" Jaken grabbed his staff and shot fire and him "Jaken no, the bridge is collapsing" Kagome screamed "Run back to Sesshoumaru quickly" The bridge then gave way and they began to fall "SESSHOUMARU" Kagome had her arms wrapped around Rin as they fell. Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's screams and watched the bridge collapse

"Kagome" He breathed as he knocked Jakotsu unconscious and flew down the cliff with AhUn to find them. When he landed he found Jaken staggering on a rock and Kagome luckily landed in some grass but she had fallen unconscious and was bleeding somewhere; Sesshoumaru kneeled beside her and lifted her into his arms. He stood once again and turned to Jaken "Where is Rin?"

"She must have gotten dragged down stream milord" Sesshoumaru began to walk downstream with everybody following; Kagome began to stir and opened her eyes

"Sessh…Sesshoumaru" She coughed up some blood and Sesshoumaru stopped; he lay her down and checked her body for any broken bones. Her stomach was bleeding but it wasn't too bad _'She must have caught her stomach on something' _He splashed some water on her wound which made her wince "Sesshoumaru…where's Rin? She was in my arms last and then everything went blank"

"Was she in your arms when you hit the ground?"

"I'm positive" Sesshoumaru growled and lifted Kagome once again and carried on walking

"Then that means she has been kidnapped" He continued to walk down the path; soon they came across a small but nearly deserted village. The only people who were there were a few children and a man who Kagome realized held a shard in his neck

"Sesshoumaru, put me down I will talk with that man" He put her down but pulled her to him

"Not on your own you won't" They neared the man and Kagome gave a small bow even though he had his back to her as he was closing his hut door

"Excuse me sir" The man turned around and smiled at them as the children cowered behind him as they feared Sesshoumaru 

"Now children there is no need to be afraid" He gave a bow and smiled "Hello my good people, I am the doctor of this village what can I do for you?" He then noticed Kagome's stomach "Do you want me to heal your wound dear?"

"Umm no thanks" She blushed at the slash on her stomach was diagonal so it was on her breast too "We are looking for a little human girl, she wears an orange kimono and always has some of her hair tied on one side of her head"

"Yes I have" He smiled "She is resting in my hut with my assistant"

"May we have her back please?"

"There is no point" Kagome looked at him confused "You will be dead soon" He transformed into an evil Suikotsu as Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome behind him

"Who is with her menace?" Sesshoumaru growled

"My friend Jakotsu" As he said this Jakotsu jumped out holding Rin by the back of the kimono who was now crying

"Prince Sesshoumaru Kagome, help me" Kagome gasped and Sesshoumaru was about to charge forward when he put a dagger to Rin's throat

"One wrong move and the kid dies" 

"What do you want?" Kagome asked crying

"You, our leader says that Naraku wants you"

"Fine, but I will only leave with your leader I do not trust you" Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her go not in a million years and she knew that

"Fine, he'll be here now" Suikotsu answered. Suddenly there was a blue light and the leader of the Band of Seven appeared "This is our leader…"

"Bankotsu" Sesshoumaru said. Bankotsu looked up at the demon Prince and smiled

"I didn't know you'd recognize me 'your highness'" He gave a playful bow "I guess my scent gave it away"

"Your scent is now one of the dead" He said "I recognized you from that sword"

"Oh yea" He shrugged and looked at Jakotsu confused "Why on earth are you holding a kid?"

"We took her to lure Sesshoumaru and Kagome here" Bankotsu looked at Kagome and smiled

"So this is Kagome, my you're even more beautiful that I imagined. It would be a shame to give such a cute little thing to Naraku" He grinned as she blushed "Man I couldn't take her even if I wanted; I guess you got dibs Sesshoumaru. Does the kid belong to you too?"

"Yes" Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu and sighed

"Let her go Jakotsu, Sesshoumaru is an old friend of mine and believe me don't get in his bad books" He put Rin down who ran into Kagome's arms

"Kagome, I was so scared" She sobbed. Kagome lifted her and rested her on her hip

"It's ok Rin, you're safe now" She sniffled and nodded at Kagome's words; she put her on AhUn and stood by Sesshoumaru once again

"So Sesshoumaru, last time we met we were teenagers and I was alive" He smiled "I was kind of surprised to find your father approach me in the afterlife, I thought he's live forever" 

"Yes well he risked his life for that stinking half breed brother of mine Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha is related to you?" He said quite surprised "Gosh, I am glad you told me I almost killed him" 

"Where is he?" Kagome asked "Is he ok?"

"He's got a few scratches" He grinned "He's by mount Hakurai, he sent his human friends up there to find Naraku as the barrier is too strong for him" He walked up to Kagome and caught her chin with his hand "I am supposed to take you to Naraku and he said if I didn't do as ordered I would surely die" Kagome shrank back and latched onto Sesshoumaru's arm which made Bankotsu laugh "Don't worry beautiful, I am not going to give you to that monster. The idiot doesn't realize that I no longer posses the jewel shard in my neck he gave to me, Sesshoumaru's father was allowed to come back here but he gave it to me instead" He looked at Sesshoumaru "I told him I didn't want it but you know how stubborn he can be"

"I don't really care if he did come back" Sesshoumaru said unemotionally as he met Bankotsu's gaze "Why does Naraku desire the miko so much?"

"He wants her jewel shards and wants her to bear his child"

"Eww" Kagome said as she folded her arms "I would never give him a child, I would only do stuff like that for my true love" Realizing she had mated Sesshoumaru because she loved him and he was standing beside her she gasped and covered her mouth "Whoops" She whispered to herself. Sesshoumaru struggled to keep his cold facade but managed to do so; Bankotsu not really knowing what Kagome was on about turned to Jakotsu and Suikotsu 

"We will no longer aid Naraku and you have had your old lives revived so you don't really need those shards anymore" They gapped "Let's go guys" Before he left he turned to Sesshoumaru "If you need any assistance I won't be far away, the Band of Se…oh wait it's the Band of Six now" He said as he gave a playful glare at Sesshoumaru "Oh well, I never liked Mukotsu that much anyway. See you" He then ran off with his comrades. Sesshoumaru then slid his arm around Kagome's waist and turned the opposite direction 

"Let us leave" They then began to head West "We will return to the palace as I need to retrieve something" It was due sunset so luckily for the girls the palace was only an hour or so away. During their journey to the palace Kagome kept cursing herself for admitting in so many words that she gave herself to Sesshoumaru because she loved him; Rin on the other hand was bouncing on AhUn complaining which wasn't like her. Sesshoumaru knew she only did this when she was afraid

"How long until we get there, I am so tired" She whinged "How long"

"Rin" Sesshoumaru firmly but softly "I know you are shaken up from today's events but be a lady and be patient, we will be there in a few moments" Rin pouted and folded her arms, Kagome saw this and giggled – she looked so cute when she pouted. Finally they reached the palace walls where they were greeted by the head guard Monomaru

"Prince Sesshoumaru, I am glad to see you are well" He bowed low to his "I trust your journey was pleasant" 

"Yes" He said as he motioned Monomaru to look at Kagome "This is a miko called Kagome, she will be assisting me on my quest to kill Naraku; I want it seen that she is looked after when I am not around"

"Of course your highness" Sesshoumaru was about to walk in when Monomaru put a hand on his shoulder "Oh and your highness, there is…a surprise inside" Without answering Sesshoumaru took Kagome's wrist and walked in with Rin and Jaken following. As soon as the double doors flung open to let him in he went in as he saw a white figure speaking with one of the servants; the figure turned around and greeted them

"It has been a long time…my son" Kagome, Rin and Jaken gasped as Sesshoumaru returned to his normal posture

"Bankotsu told me you gave your life to him" He said whilst folding his arms "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Inutaisho (Sesshoumaru's father) walked over to his son and placed a hand on his cheek

"Some greeting" He said as he smiled "Then again I hardly ever got a hi dad when you were younger, you only greeted me properly when you was a cute little pup" Sesshoumaru pulled away from his father's touch

"Why have you returned?"

"I want this demon Naraku dead" He said getting angry at his son's attitude "Since you are too weak to kill him I guess it is up to me" Sesshoumaru growled at that comment

"You know father, you're not exactly a god"

"Feh" He grinned amused at his son's anger "I am closest to one on this planet" Inutaisho then saw Kagome and smiled at her "And who is this Sesshoumaru?"

"An ally" He said "She is a miko and will assist me in destroying Naraku"

"You know my son Inuyasha don't you my dear?" He asked whilst taking Kagome's hand, she nodded shyly "I have heard that you are that priestess Kikyo's reincarnation, I don't think you are. To begin with you seem pure when she seems evil, you are her exact opposite"

"Umm thanks I guess" She said nervously which made Inutaisho chuckle

"What is your name child?"

"Kagome Higurashi your highness" She dipped her head in a bow

"You are quite a beauty; don't you agree Sesshoumaru?" He smirked as he looked at his son; Sesshoumaru just turned his head and ignored his father "You two have mated have you not" Kagome blushed and Sesshoumaru growled

"Father, do not ask of my personal life" He pulled Kagome from his father's grip "And stop embarrassing her" Inutaisho smirked and shook his head

"You're just like your mother" He said "You only act like me when you fight or when you hold Tensaiga, but you're lucky you have my looks"

"Don't insult me" He snapped "Will you be returning to dead once Naraku is dead?"

"Nope" Sesshoumaru knew where Inuyasha got his personality from when he looked at his annoying father "You got me for life son well until I get killed again" He shrugged "So I will take command back of the West" He said with a bit more seriousness "You're not fit to take over yet"

"If you do not believe that I am fit to take over go and get your precious half breed kid to take over the lands instead"

"The law clearly states that the oldest child of the King can only take the thrown unless he is killed or exiled" He sighed "Now stop acting like a spoilt brat" Sesshoumaru was so close to losing it now and Inutaisho saw this by the way his fingers constantly twitched on the hilt of Tensaiga "Sesshoumaru, just to let you know that just because I have been brought back from the dead doesn't mean you can send me back with Tensaiga"

"I wasn't planning on killing you with Tensaiga, which would be using you to kill you" Inutaisho glared at son for a while

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, why do you want me dead so much? When I was dead your mood didn't seem to brighten actually it seemed darken"

"You are an annoying whelp who is in my way"

"What your mother brought into this world I will never know" He said as he shook his head in disappointment at his son "When she left this place you changed"

"Then why are you blaming her when you should be blaming yourself?" He then turned to Jaken "Take Rin to her room" The imp nodded and dragged Rin off with him. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's wrist, walked into his bedroom and slammed his door shut. He released Kagome and sat on his bed as he put his head in his hand clearly annoyed, Kagome sat beside him and took his free hand

"Are you ok Sesshoumaru?" 

"I am fine" He said not bothering to move. Kagome went on her knees behind him and started to massage his shoulders, he jolted back and couldn't help but lean back on her stomach in a moan "W-what are you doing?" He breathed as she continued

"You're so stressed Sesshoumaru, you need to relax" He then sat up and turned on the bed to face her, he went on his knees like she already was and kissed her tenderly on the lips as he caressed her hair; he pulled her down onto the bed with him and let her go on top of him. He continued to kiss her and had one hand on her head and the other on her waist, she let her hands trail up his sides which caused him to shiver at her touch "Sesshoumaru…" She whispered as she nibbled his ear

"Kagome…" He moaned as she started to untie his kimono "Don't" He managed to catch her hands with his and looked flushed into her eyes "Not while 'it' is downstairs" 

"Hey" She shoved him slightly "Just be grateful you have both of your family members, my father was killed when I was 9 years old"

"How was he killed?"

"There is this device in my time called a gun and can kill anyone, this person shot my dad with it and killed him" 

"I'm sorry to hear that" He said as he listened to his surroundings "He is coming up here" He sat up and pulled Kagome to sit and lean on his chest, then there was a knock on his door

"Sesshoumaru, can I come in?" Inutaisho asked

"If you must" He replied. Inutaisho walked in and closed the door 

"Sesshoumaru, let's start over. A new life for us"

"You have a new life I do not"

"Well let's just try to get on" Sesshoumaru gave a bored nod as he was a little angry that his father's interrupted his time with Kagome "I'm sorry for the things I said to you earlier too"

"You're forgiven" He said with a bored sigh "May I be alone with Kagome now?"

"I suppose" He then opened the door "I am going to see your mother so I will be back by supper" 

"I will see you then" He bowed his head and Inutaisho left "Now where were we?" Kagome turned around on him so that she was facing him and her legs were either side of his waist

"He is no longer in the palace now so can we…" She gave a pleading look

"Ok" He sighed

"Can I be in charge?" He looked at her curiously

"Why"

"Because you look tired and I want to do it this way" He gave an ok nod and relaxed on the bed "Have you ever had a female in charge before Sesshoumaru?"

"No" He said "I intend that only you will ever do this too" She smiled and slowly kissed him on the lips, she heard him gave a small growl and got a little excited

"You enjoy that" She giggled. She was about to kiss him again when he stopped her

"Is what you said to Bankotsu true? That you would only give yourself to the person you love?" She blushed and turned her head away whilst giving a little nod "So you love me?" She gave a small nod again and refused to meet his gaze "Why"

"I-I don't really know b-but I've always felt like this towards you, deep down when you and Inuyasha would fight I would pray that you would win, sweep me off my feet and take me back to your palace"

"Well I always win against Inuyasha, I swept you off your feet when Mukotsu held you captive and I have taken you back to my palace" He smirked as he looked up at her "So what you prayed for you got" He leaned up and kissed her romantically on the lips "I do not know what love feels like Kagome, so I cannot tell you if I love you or not"

"That's good enough" She smiled as she kissed him softly on the lips "Do you want to continue what we were doing before 'you' rudely interrupted"

"My apologies" He growled playfully "Continue Kagome, take what you want from me" She pushed him back to lean/lie on the bed and slowly untied his kimono top

"We are in a bed now your highness; I will show you my body now"

"And you can see mine" He said as he sat up on his elbows, she pushed his top so that it hung loosely around his elbows. She ran her hands over his bare chest and started to kiss down his well built chest, as she did this Sesshoumaru tugged at her top begging her to take it off she obliged and threw it on the floor. She giggled when he frowned at the contraption that covered her breasts

"You want to see milord?" He looked up at her like a pleading puppy begging for his milk, she giggled yet again and whispered into his ear "Tough" He growled and slithered his hands up her back which caused him to lie back against the pillow again; when he collapsed on the pillow she pulled the rest of his top off and let her hands trail down his chest again. They went lower and lower until they reached the rim of his trousers "Can I" 

"Remove this damn contraption first" He said as he tugged at her bra

"Fine, but you have to find a way to remove it" He growled and started to play with her bra trying to find a way to get it off what he desired, eventually he gave up and ripped it off "Hey that's cheating" She said blushing as she covered herself

"I don't care" He slid his hands into hers and pulled them away so that he could see her breasts "Nice" He said as his hands left hers and went up her stomach to them, he squeezed them which caused her to moan 

"N-now…" She was panting "Let me remove the rest of your clothes" He nodded and let his hands rest by his sides whilst she unbuckled his trousers and tried to pull them off "A little help" He kicked them off along with her skirt, don't bother asking bout shoes and socks they were gone ages ago. Now they were both in their underwear staring into lusty eyes "I've got a funny feeling this will be more fun than the first time" She giggled 

"And why is that?"

"Because I'll be in charge" She teased as she pulled his underwear off along with hers; she looked down and gazed at his member, she began to stroke it and he moaned and grunted as it hardened even more

"Stop teasing…ah…Kagome" She stopped herself and lay over his painfully hard member, with one quick move she had him inside of her and she started riding him "Oh…Kagome…" He panted. She could tell he was going to cum and she knew she was on her way too, somehow they managed to climax together and she collapsed on him shakily and panting. Sesshoumaru lazily wrapped his hands around her and smiled "Not bad, for a first timer" He teased

"Actually it is my second" She corrected as she kissed him on the lips

"Kagome…" He said trying to regain his breath "W-will you be my m-mate?" She looked at him in awe

"Are you sure you want a weak human like me as your mate? You would have hanyou children"

"You are not weak and I don't care if our pups would be hanyou as long as they came from you I don't care" He kissed her lips "Will you"

"Awe Sesshoumaru, of course I will" He kissed her on the lips passionately

"Can I mark you as mine now?" She nodded and he brushed her hair from her shoulder "This will sting" He then sunk his teeth into her neck and she cried out in pain, he licked away the blood and he made his mark on her "Give it a few days and it will turn into a crescent moon"

"Why a moon"

"It is our family sign that shows other youkai that you belong to me and my family"

"Cool" She grinned. Sesshoumaru smiled and sat up with Kagome still on top of him, he pushed her back slightly as he pulled out of her, he had to stop himself from taking her again "Forgot you were still in there" She laughed. He got off the bed and got dressed; he then turned to Kagome who had the bed sheet covering her

"I am going to have a gown sent here now for dinner" She nodded and Sesshoumaru called Jaken out by the door

"You called milord?"

"Yes, get one of the finest gowns in the palace immediately" Jaken bowed and ran off, Sesshoumaru closed the door and walked over Kagome "Nothing but the best for my lady" He kissed her lips and cuddled her "You do realize that you are a Princess now"

"Am I" She beamed "My life is like a fairy tale" She kissed him "Sesshoumaru; soon could you take me home so I can see my family? I haven't returned home for a week, I know they will be worried" 

"Of course" He was about to kiss her again when Jaken knocked the door

"Milord, I have what you requested" Sesshoumaru came to the door and took the gown from Jaken

"Has my father returned yet?" Jaken nodded "Get Rin dressed for dinner and take her to the dining room, then tell my father I shall be down in a moment" Jaken bowed and ran off; Sesshoumaru then closed the door and handed the gown to Kagome "Get dressed" It was an English style golden dress (Elizabeth Swan's from Pirates of the Caribbean) and was beautiful, she slipped it on but couldn't seem to tie it "I'll tie it" He began to tie the back making sure not to tighten it too much, the last person who wore one of these had it tightened too much and suffocated "Done, is it too tight?"

"Nope it is just right" She slipped on a pair of golden heals and clipped her hair up "Ready" She smiled. He took her hands and kissed her lips passionately

"You look beautiful" 

"I should, I am your mate after all" He then took her hand and escorted her to the dining room; when Inutaisho saw them enter he waited until they were seated by him and Rin and began to talk

"My Kagome, you look beautiful" He smiled to her and she bowed her head slightly

"Thank you your highness" She smiled. She sat beside Sesshoumaru who was sitting to the right of his father

"Father, Kagome is now the new Princess of the West" Sesshoumaru said as he glared at his father daring him to object "She is my mate"

"I see" He smiled to them "Congratulations both of you" He then looked at Sesshoumaru "I knew you would pick someone worthy of the title" He then smiled "I wonder how Bankotsu will react to the news, he liked Kagome" Dinner was then served and everybody ate, during dinner Inutaisho tried to crack jokes that Kagome laughed at but Sesshoumaru just ignored him "So Kagome, where does your family live? I would love to meet them" 

"Well…uh…you're going to think I'm crazy both of you will actually" Sesshoumaru then looked at her to show he was listening "There is a well in Inuyasha's forest that leads back to my home in Tokyo Japan, I live 500 years in the future" Inutaisho gapped "So far only Inuyasha and I have been able to pass through"

"I knew you weren't from this area" Sesshoumaru said "You wear those weird clothes"

"That is my school uniform" She laughed "I am actually against wearing that in school as there are some really flirtatious boys but I like to wear it here as the weather is great"

"I guess that makes things a little difficult with meeting your family that it" Inutaisho said as he sighed "But I guess nothing can be done; tell me Kagome, where is my son Inuyasha?"

"I-I don't know exactly, he went after an enemy and left me at his village but I was kidnapped and Sesshoumaru saved me" She then went quiet

"I will seek him out and tell him everything Kagome but I am afraid you two may have to come with me as I am afraid he won't believe his father is back from the dead" By now they had finished dinner and it had been taken from them by the servants; Rin then let out a tired yawn and stretched

"Prince Sesshoumaru, May I be excused so I can go to bed?" Sesshoumaru nodded and the infant jumped out of her seat "Goodnight" She then left

"Who is that child Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho asked

"When Inuyasha and I were in a fight he wounded me and she found me injured, she for some reason stayed with me. When I was healed I found that she had been ripped apart by wolves, Tensaiga pulsed and I assumed it told me to revive her. I did so and she followed me ever since" He slouched slightly in his chair not bothering to meet his father's eyes

"I see" He then stretched "How about you two go to bed? It is getting quite late" 

"I agree" Sesshoumaru stood with Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I shall see you in the morning father"

"Goodnight my son" He then stood, walked over to Kagome and kissed her forehead "Goodnight Kagome"

"Goodnight King Inutaisho" She bowed

"Kagome, I am your father in law now you can either call be father or by my name" Kagome nodded shyly and they left the room. When they got into their bedroom Sesshoumaru had a night gown brought for Kagome and they climbed into bed together (Sesshoumaru is in trousers and is topless). Kagome lay on his chest and Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over them, his hand started to slither down her back when Inutaisho called to them as he walked past to go to his own room "Don't make too much noise Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru growled

"Shut up" Kagome giggled and cuddled closer to him

"Why do you hate your father so much Sesshoumaru? He seems a genuine and nice youkai"

"Because he ignored me when his bitch came along and would beat me occasionally" His anger started to rise "He is two-faced vile creature who deserved his death"

"When he was dead you seemed to respect him, you were always angered if Inuyasha used his name wrongly"

"I do respect my father for he is a great youkai but he never really showed much attention to me when I was growing up and I feel offended by that"

"Do you love him as a father?"

"I did when I was an infant I remember telling myself that but I have told you before Kagome I don't really know what love is" He kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her "Now sleep, I am tired so you will be exhausted"

"Why because I am human" She said as she turned to see his face annoyed

"No" He said as he pulled her closer "You did all of the work earlier" He kissed her and rolled over so that he was on top of her "I think I should reward for that"

"Three times in one day Sessh?" She moaned as she folded her arms but soon stopped when he started to kiss her neck and slither his hands up her night dress, she gasped "No we can't, your father is here" He gave an annoyed growl but agreed with her

"I guess you're right" He kissed her lips and lay on his back once again "In the morning then"

"If I don't sleep until the afternoon" She laughed. Soon tiredness got the better of them and they drifted off to sleep. The next morning Kagome woke to no Sesshoumaru and huffed "Where did he run off to?" As she said this Sesshoumaru entered the bedroom growling "What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" He sat on the edge of the bed where she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck

"My father had me get up early as he wished to discuss that he has gone to bring Inuyasha here"

"I thought he wanted us to come with him"

"Well he just left without asking so I guess not" He leaned back and lay on her lap "Today is going to be stressful"

"Awe Sesshy" He looked up at her and frowned

"Do not call me by such a ridiculous name"

"Hey don't snap at me because you're in a mood with daddy" She pushed him from her lap and got off the bed "It's not my fault" She was about to walk out of the door when he slammed it shut and made her lean back on the door and face him, he was frightening her "Sesshoumaru, you're scaring me" He gave a low growl

"Well you shouldn't speak to me in such a way" He then planted his lips roughly on hers "You will know obedience wench" He slapped her across the face which caused her to fall on the floor, he lay over her and straddled her hips

"Please stop it" She then heard him laugh "I know that laugh…" Suddenly Sesshoumaru's appearance turned into Naraku's 

"Hello Kagome, so you and the Prince are a couple. I don't think I approve of that" He then slammed her harder into the floor and lifted her dress "I will enjoy this"

"NO" Suddenly Sesshoumaru ran in with Inutaisho following, he threw Naraku from his mate and pulled her into his arms

"How did you get in here wretch?" He growled as he gave Kagome a small squeeze "Did he manage to do anything?" He asked Kagome as he kept his gaze on Naraku 

"I only managed to disguise myself as you, hit her, threaten her and throw her on the floor; I think I accomplished in getting her to fear you" Naraku laughed

"I do not fear him Naraku" Kagome spat "You might have turned a couple against each other before but it will never happen again" Sesshoumaru then unsheathed Tokijen and pointed it at Naraku 

"I will kill you for breaking into my palace and trying to take my mate" He then dived forward and slashed him but it was a puppet "Damn it" He sheathed his sword and went over to Kagome "Are you alright" She collapsed into his arms in tears, he wrapped his arms around her and his father just watched as his son actually showed some compassion

"I was so scared" She sobbed "I thought he was going to rape me" He whispered comforting words to her and she calmed down "I am glad you're always here to protect me" She lifted her head and smiled at him. He slid his hand on the back of her neck, 

leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips; Inutaisho, let's just say he was a tad surprised. He then released her and she cuddled into his embrace

"Sesshoumaru, you look after Kagome here and I will find a way to get Inuyasha here" Inutaisho said "Maybe if I say that Kagome is here he will come"

"I agree" Sesshoumaru said "How long will you be?"

"I will be back before late afternoon" He then walked to the door "I have left Monomaru in charge and told him to only bother you unless it is very urgent"

"You know I can look after this palace, I have been doing it for the past 200 years"

"I know son, I thought you would want some time with your mate" He then gave a grin "No need to thank me" He then left closing the door behind him. Sesshoumaru then lifted Kagome bridal style and laid her on the bed whilst leaning against the wall beside her

"Naraku will not touch you again Kagome" Sesshoumaru said as he kissed her softly on the lips "Are you sure he didn't harm you?"

"He only slapped me" She averted his gaze and looked towards the window "It's a lovely day" Sesshoumaru then sat up and lay his head on her shoulder and looked out the window with her "Oh Sessh don't" He leaned up on his elbow and looked at her concerned

"Has he made you fear me Kagome?" He was frightened at what answer she would give her

"No" She said as she put her hand on her forehead "I just feel…" She then shot up off the bed, ran into the bathroom and was sick; Sesshoumaru went to the door and knocked it

"Kagome" He knocked "Are you okay?" She emerged from the bathroom and nodded weakly, he checked her forehead "You don't have a fever?"

"Maybe I just feel sick at the fact Naraku touched me" She joked weakly

"Doubtful" He then fell to his knees in front of her

"Sesshoumaru, what…" He put his face onto her stomach and held her hip and inhaled

"You're not ill" He smiled as he stood and met her eyes "You're pregnant on my pup" She went eye wide and covered her mouth in shock

"Really" He nodded and she flung herself into his arms "I can't believe it" She cried "I'm having a baby" She kissed him passionately and squealed "We will have to prepare a nursery, name it, get the things needed for a child, a crib, clothes…" She was cut off when he silenced her with a kiss

"Calm down Kagome" He smiled at her enthusiasm "It has barely got a heart beat yet"

"So" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist "We're having a baby" She kissed his passionately as he lay her back on the bed and crawled over her, their lips still connected. When she finally released his she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled "We're having a baby"

"I know Kagome" He shook his head and sighed, she was acting like a big kid. He then got off Kagome and sniffed the air "My father's home"

"But he's only just left" She tilted her head

"Inuyasha must have been in the area" He then gave Kagome a kimono "Get dressed and we will greet your friends…"

"And tell your father that he's going to be a granddad" She then got dressed into the kimono, it was baby blue, silk and with matching shoes; she then brushed her hair and latched onto Sesshoumaru's arm "Come on then" She teased "You take forever" If he could have he would have rolled his eyes

"I hope the pup isn't as annoying as you" They then left the room and made their way downstairs. When they entered the throne room everybody – Inuyasha, Inutaisho, Sango, Miroku and Kirara were there waiting for them "Father, you wasn't long"

"Yes, luckily Inuyasha was in the Western lands he picked up your scent with Kagome's"

"Wait so he is my father?" Inuyasha burst out looking from his half brother and to his father "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yep, more than ok" She grinned

"You're Sesshoumaru's mate aren't you?" He asked as his ears drooped slightly

"Yes Inuyasha, he is. Are you angry?" She asked a little weary

"As long as you're happy Kagome" Kagome then ran from Sesshoumaru and into Inuyasha's embrace, as he held her he glared at Sesshoumaru "You better look after her Sesshoumaru"

"Petty threats Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said unemotionally 

"Oh and Inuyasha" Kagome beamed as he released "You're going to be an uncle"

"WHAT" Inuyasha gapped but smiled "Really" She nodded and he hugged her again "Congratulations Kags"

"Thanks" Inutaisho then put his arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulder and shook his head whilst smirking

"You're just trying to make me feel old now aren't you?" Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome ran back over to him and into his arms

"You are old anyway father" He joked. Inutaisho then pulled Kagome from his son and embraced her

"Kagome, I am so happy for you" He grinned "You and Sesshoumaru are going to be great parents"

"Awe thank you" She hugged him "Inutaisho" Sesshoumaru then took her back into his arms and kissed her passionately…

**If you want more just ask. I want at least 10 reviews please arigato**


	2. Pup

Chapter 2 – Pup

Kagome lay in bed dreading the day ahead, she has to go and tell her mother that she has fallen in love with a demon that was way older than her, she was pregnant and was a Princess; she also has to go and meet Sesshoumaru's mother. She put her hand on her slim figure and couldn't get over that she was already a month pregnant; Sesshoumaru told her that since she was bearing a youkai child she would keep her figure until a week before the pup was due. She turned her head and looked at her sleeping Prince; he looked so peaceful and harmless. She traced his magenta stripes with her finger and kissed him softly on the lips; he stirred slightly but stayed asleep. She was quite concerned for him lately; he was always working or training with his father and has had a fever she guessed that was the cause of him still being asleep. She put a hand to his forehead and winced at how hot and clammy he was; she went into the bathroom, got a flannel and bowl of cool water, put it on her bedside table and placed the flannel on his head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his mate, she smiled and kissed his lips softly "Good morning Sessh" She whispered "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine" He lied "Why wouldn't I be?" His damn pride always got the better of him, he constantly kept denying to her that he was ill or feeling exhausted "How are you and pup?"

"We are fine" She smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach "I felt him kick this morning" He gave a weak smile as he closed his eyes "Why don't you stay in bed today love?" She didn't want another incident like yesterday, Inuyasha told her that he and Sesshoumaru were sparring when he suddenly collapsed and struggled to breathe

"I have no reason to stay in bed Kagome" He then sat up too fast and felt his head spin; he put his hand on his head and shook his head slightly

"You have a fever Sesshoumaru" Kagome said "I don't want you to get severely ill" She sat behind him, put her hands on his shoulder and pulled him down to lie on her shoulder "Stay with me love" She then put the flannel back on his head that fell off when he sat up

"I have to get up Kagome" He said "My father wishes for me to continue our training as her assumes Naraku is near"

"I don't care about that, you are ill and you won't exactly be a big help if you collapse" Sesshoumaru sat up – a bit slower this time and got dressed and passed the flannel to Kagome

"Kagome, I will be fine" He then kissed her cheek and walked to the door "I shall see you at dinner after" And with that he left. Kagome huffed, got out of bed and dressed

"You are not fine Sesshoumaru" She thought out loud. She then clipped her hair back and went downstairs for breakfast; when she entered the dining room Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Rin were awaiting her at the table "Good morning guys"

"Good morning Kagome" Sango smiled as she got up and hugged her, she then kneeled down and put her hand on Kagome's stomach "And how's my little niece?"

"Sango, I've told you it might be a boy" Kagome laughed. They then sat down; Kagome sat in between Inuyasha and Sango. Whilst everybody was eating and talking Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's ear and started whispering "Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"He's training with dad"

"Are you going in there after?" He nodded "Do me a favour, look after him please his temperature is increasing rapidly and he has too much pride to go and rest"

"You can depend on me Kagome" He patted her back "I'll tell dad too"

"Thanks" When everybody had finished they went and did their things Inuyasha entered the dojo and watched his brother and father spar

"Sesshoumaru, you're going too slow what is wrong with you this morning?" Inutaisho asked as he pinned his son to the ground

"It is nothing" Sesshoumaru replied as he kicked his father off and got hold of his sword and charged at him, Inutaisho dodged and knocked the sword from Sesshoumaru's hands. He then forced Sesshoumaru into the wall and held him firmly

"There is something wrong, you seem pale and drowsy"

"I told you I am fine" He then forced his father off "Now let's continue"

"Wait" Inuyasha called "Umm dad, can I talk with a moment? In private"

"Yes son" He then turned to Sesshoumaru "We are finished here today, there is something I want you to do"

"What"

"I need you to go to Totosai's and get my sword Sounga" Sesshoumaru nodded and walked off "Now Inuyasha, what is the problem?"

"Kagome wanted me to tell you" He walked closer to his father and whispered slightly "She said that Sesshoumaru has a terrible fever which is increasing and he won't rest"

"He doesn't believe he should" Inutaisho growled "Why does his damn pride matter so much to him?"

"We were sparring yesterday and he collapsed in front of me…he was struggling to breathe"

"He seemed to have breathing difficulties this morning" He then almost gasped "Damn it, I sent him to Totosai's if Naraku knows of his condition he will seek him out" He cursed and grabbed a normal sword "Inuyasha, tell Monomaru from me that he is to search the lands for Sesshoumaru"

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked

"I am going to find him" He then ran out of the dojo, passed Kagome and out the doors. Kagome tilted her head in confusion _'Now where could he be running off to?' _She then ran over to Inuyasha who was had just entered the room

"Where has your father gone? Inuyasha"

"Sesshoumaru has left the palace on my father's orders, I told him of Sesshoumaru's condition so he's gone after him"

"Oh no" She covered her mouth "I have to find him" Inuyasha pulled her back to stop her from running "Let me go"

"No Kagome, you will put you and the pup in danger"

"SIT" Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kagome ran out of the palace and after her mate "Sesshoumaru…" She continued to run through a forest when she heard snickering "Whose there?"

"Hello Kagome" Naraku then landed in front of her disguised in his baboon pelt "You're looking beautiful today" He neared her and she stammered back

"Go away Naraku, don't come near me" She was shaking now, she didn't want him to do what he tried last time "Sesshoumaru will kill you"

"The young Prince isn't exactly feeling too well is he?" He smirked "I used the jewel to weaken him so it could be easy to get you, it is a shame the spell wears off today" He then lunged forward and pinned her to the ground "Subdue Kagome"

"Never" She used her powers to throw him off and ran for her life "SESSHOUMARU" Naraku caught up to her and slapped her across the face

"If you try that again wench I will kill you" He punched her in the stomach with one hand and pulled her into his lips; she weakly tried to break the deadly kiss but she felt paralysed. As he kissed her he breathed his miasma into her mouth, she felt her body weaken more and he eyelids become heavy. He released her mouth and she fell to her knees

"Y-you have n-no pity Naraku" She croaked as she held her stomach

"Why would I pity you? You're not important"

"M-maybe so b-but…" She coughed up blood "I'm pregnant" She almost hit the ground when she felt two strong arms grab her from behind and saw the new Band of Six land in front of her as well as Inutaisho, she tilted her head to look behind her and found Sesshoumaru holding her "H-he might have killed the pup" She whispered as tears streamed down her eyes "I love you…" She then fell unconscious. Sesshoumaru lifted her bridal style as he glared at Naraku

"You are truly sick Naraku, you find it fun in killing unborn children" Sesshoumaru growled

"I never knew she was pregnant" He smirked "But I found it incredibly amused when she cried"

"You…" He was cut off when Inutaisho dived forward and punched Naraku in the face resulting in him being smashed into a tree

"You will pay for harming my family" Inutaisho growled "I am ruler here and I banish you from these lands, a barrier has been created to keep you out" Naraku went eye wide "When I find a way to kill you I will return and will do so" Naraku then found a blue ball of energy fly over him and throw him out of the west, Inutaisho then turned to his son his eyes filled with sorrow when he found his daughter in-law lifeless in his arms "Is she…"

"She is alive…just" They all returned to the palace where Kagome was taken from Sesshoumaru and taken to the healers along with Sango who was an expert on demons 

so she might have been able to help. Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho, Band of Six and everybody else waited downstairs impatiently; the doors opened and Sango started to walk slowly down the stairs. Sesshoumaru met her halfway and looked into her dead eyes "Sango how is she and my pup?"

"The pup is fine…" She trailed off "Kagome on the other hand is a different matter" She then sunk into tears and fell on Sesshoumaru's chest who unconsciously put his hands on her arms in comfort "She's in a coma" Sesshoumaru went eye wide and Sango tightened her grip on him "The healers said that if she doesn't wake up soon the pup will die too" She then released him and wiped her eyes "No one is in there now if you wish to see her alone" He nodded and went into the room that was chosen for Kagome's birthing, he sat beside her on the bed and took her hand

"Kagome" He whispered "Wake up mate" He kissed her lips softly as a single tear fell upon her cheek "I love you love" He lay beside her on the bed and buried his head in the crook of her neck "I won't leave your side" He breathed as he drifted off as his own fever got the better of him.

It was now dinner time and everybody went into the dining room and ate; Inutaisho looked to his right and saw that his son hadn't shown up, he gave a small growl. He knew was his son was doing, he was refusing to eat as he felt he didn't deserve to eat when his mate was lying helpless in bed. He stood and turned to his family and friends "Please excuse me" He then walked to the room Sesshoumaru entered earlier and knocked "Sesshoumaru" No reply. He walked in and was about to shout when he found his son cuddling to Kagome sleeping peacefully, he looked in awe and closed the door as he knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't appreciate people watching him sleep. He sat where Sesshoumaru lay and called to him "Sesshoumaru" He then gave him a little shake "Sesshoumaru, wake up" The Prince stirred and turned his head to find his father

"What are you doing here?" He asked sleepily. Inutaisho put his hand on his son's forehead and gave a weak smile

"You wasn't at dinner, I was concerned" He then frowned slightly "You have a fever Sesshoumaru, go to your room and rest"

"I prefer to stay here" Inutaisho sighed and shook his head

"Fine, but I will be in to check on you every hour ok" Sesshoumaru nodded and lay close to Kagome, Inutaisho put his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder "She's a fighter Sessho, she will be fine and if the pup is anything like any of you it will survive too"

"How can you be sure?"

"I feel it in my bones" He smiled "They are our family and we are survivors"

"The last time you said that you died" He mused slightly

"Ok take a chill" Inutaisho said teasingly "Sleep, I will check in on you after" He nodded and drifted back off to sleep "You still act like a pup Sessho" He then left the room and closed the door behind him. As he said he checked on Sesshoumaru every hour and was relieved that his fever was going down, it was time again to check in on his son before he went to bed. He went to the door which was slightly open; he peered through to find Inuyasha crying like a pup to his brother

"Sesshoumaru, if I lose Kagome I will lose the love she has given me too" He was seeking comfort from his brother the very one who had tried to kill him in the past; Sesshoumaru put his hands on his brother's shoulders and pulled him to sit on his lap "I 

loved her as a lover once, more like a sister now I can't lose her" Sesshoumaru rested his forehead on the back of Inuyasha's head and let out a deep sigh

"She won't die Inuyasha, father has reassured me and he has never been wrong" Inutaisho felt a wave of pride flow through him, he raised his son well. "It's funny though, today we were supposed to see her mother and mine; I could tell she didn't really want to go so I guessed her wish was granted" He wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders in brotherly comfort when Inutaisho decided to walk in

"You two confuse me" They merely gazed up at their father "You only now become close when Kagome is bed bound" He shook his head "She will be happy to know that you two are getting on when she wakes. Now Inuyasha, off to bed I will see you soon" Inuyasha nodded, waited for Sesshoumaru to release him and went to his room. Inutaisho sat beside Sesshoumaru and checked his temperature "Your fever has gone" He smiled "I want you to sleep in your own room tonight, Kagome isn't going anywhere"

"I want to stay here"

"No Sesshoumaru, it isn't healthy now go to bed" Sesshoumaru shook his head "Don't test me pup, you know I will drag you there if I must" Sesshoumaru sighed but growled at his father

"Why won't you let me stay with her?"

"You need to think of yourself right now" He then pulled his son off the bed "Now come" Before they left Sesshoumaru leaned over to Kagome and kissed her on the lips, Inutaisho then escorted Sesshoumaru to his room "I expect you to be at breakfast tomorrow, you haven't eaten properly"

"I will not die from starvation father, I am youkai" Inutaisho rolled his eyes and went off to bed. Sesshoumaru climbed into bed and for the first time in months it felt lonely, spacious and cold…

A week had passed and Kagome had still not awoken from her slumber, Sesshoumaru knew if she didn't wake up in two days she would be dead along with their child; he sat on her bedside and wiped the bangs from her eyes "Come on Kagome, wake up" He whispered. He took her hand and closed his eyes, he had not slept properly in a week and felt it trying to overcome him again "Damn it" He was about to drift off when he felt his hand being squeezed "Huh" He opened his eyes but found Kagome's still closed _'I'm losing it…'_ He then felt her squeeze his hand again

"Sessh…" Kagome breathed as she stirred "Hang on…I'm coming…no Naraku" She was having a nightmare, suddenly her eyes opened and she shot up in tears "SESSHOUMARU" He held her arms and kissed her softly on the lips and felt tears falling from his eyes

"I'm here" He looked into her eyes "Do you have any idea how much you have scared me?"

"Sesshoumaru" She wiped his tears with her thumb and kissed him on the lips "I thought I lost you"

"What do you mean?"

"The other day you were ill and went to Totosai's I went after you because you could have been killed"

"You were scared for me?" She nodded "Kagome that was over a week ago" She gasped "You've been in a coma"

"Is the pup…?"

"Our pup is fine love" He kissed her a little harder and a little more demanding "Don't you scare me like that again" She nodded and Inutaisho ran in

"I heard screaming…Kagome…" He saw tears in both of their eyes "You're okay" He smiled as he slightly slapped the back of Sesshoumaru's head "Can't say the same to you" He smirked "Now Kagome, make sure he sleeps tonight and eats some decent food he's refused to since you were asleep" She looked at Sesshoumaru and frowned

"Idiot" She smirked trying to keep an angry face "I wouldn't have woken up anytime earlier if you didn't eat"

"I didn't do it on purpose" He shrugged "I was just worried about you" He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her

"Ever since you have been asleep Inuyasha and him have been getting on" Inutaisho smiled "Inuyasha was in here the other night crying to Sesshoumaru"

"Awe poor Inuyasha" Kagome sighed "Is he okay?"

"He was just worried for you" Inutaisho nodded "We all were"

"You guys saved me" Kagome smiled "And so did Bankotsu and the others. Can I go thank them?"

"No, you need your rest" Sesshoumaru said

"I've been sleeping for a week Sessh; I think rest is out of the question" Kagome said

"You're still very weak Kagome, if you move now you may collapse again" Sesshoumaru frowned

"He is right Kagome" Inutaisho said as he folded his arms in his kimono sleeves "But I do not believe you shall stay in this room, the room reeks of illness and pain. Sesshoumaru, how about you take Kagome back to your bedroom where she has a more comfortable bed and you two can be alone for a little while?"

"Yes, that sounds reasonable" He said as he released Kagome and stood "Come on Kagome, I'll carry you" He then lifted her bridal style and she laid her head on his shoulder "Are you alright?"

"Yes, you just lifted me a little too fast. I feel light headed that's all" She replied

"I'll tell everyone the good news" Inutaisho said and left. Sesshoumaru carried Kagome to their bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed

"Let's put you in something else, you have been wearing that outfit since the healers got their paws on you" He then grabbed one of her nightgowns and fresh underwear, he put them beside her and kissed her cheek "Do you want me to wait outside until you're dressed?"

"What's the point? You've seen me naked before" She smirked "Besides I might need a little help" She teased "Like getting this smelly shirt off me" He lifted the shirt off along with her trousers and underwear "Could I have a bath love? You could join me"

"I see no problem with that" He lifted her once again and walked through the door that connected their room to the bathing room; he stood her up and pulled off his own kimono. He then took her in his arms and they sunk into the spring together, she sat on his lap and let her head fall against his chest

"This feels like heaven" She smiled as she wrapped his arms around her waist "Thank you for saving me from Naraku and for looking after me"

"You know I would go to hell and back for you" He whispered as he turned her on his lap so that she was facing him "Brace yourself"

"You wouldn't dare" He smirked evilly and pushed her back so that her body was immersed in the water, he pulled her back to him and she coughed water up "Sesshoumaru" She snapped "You know I'm not confident in water, don't do that again" He wrapped his arms around the sulky girl and kissed her tenderly on the lips

"I am sorry my love" He whispered playfully "Forgive me" She nodded and nipped at his neck

"Did you miss my touch Sesshoumaru?" He groaned which most probably meant yes "Did you miss this?" She leaned up and nibbled his ear "I know all of your favourite places" She smiled. He moaned her name and pulled her closer to his erection "It would hurt the pup" She said "Wouldn't it?"

"No, your stomach isn't big enough yet" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately "Kagome…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and let his hands roam around her body, he was about to enter her when she stopped him "D-don't" She stuttered "C-could we wait until the b-baby is born p-please?"

"Why are you asking me Kagome? I am not your boss or master, you do what you please. You are my lady and Princess and you know I would do anything for you"

"Thanks" She smiled and hugged him. Soon they got out of the spring and Sesshoumaru helped Kagome into her new night gown, she walked out onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh air "This is what I love about the feudal era the most" She said as he came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder "There is no pollution here everything smells fresh"

"That reminds me, you haven't gone to see your mother"

"I will see her another day" She answered "And we have to see your mother too"

"Oh joy" He sarcastically replied

"Sesshoumaru, can you take me into the garden please? I want to see Rin and Sango"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" She nodded and took his hand "Very well then follow me" They then left the bedroom. When they entered the throne room they found Inutaisho, Inuyasha and the Band of Six

"Hi guys" Kagome smiled as she waved, they turned and gasped

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed. He ran to her, lifted her into the air, spun her around, put her down and hugged her "I was so worried"

"Awe Inuyasha" She wrapped her arms around him "You act like a big baby sometimes" He then released her and she walked up to Bankotsu and the others "I just wanted to thank you for saving me from Naraku" She then surprised Bankotsu by hugging him

"Y-you're welcome" He stuttered. She then released him "I'll see you guys later I'm going to see Rin and Sango" She then entered the garden and found her adopted daughter and her sister like friend "Sango Rin" The girls turned and broke down crying as they ran to her

"Mommy I missed you" Rin cried as Kagome lifted her "Don't leave us again"

"I won't" Sango then hugged her

"Hey you" She wiped her tears "I thought you wouldn't wake up"

"It's all okay now, I'm here"…

It was a week before the birth of the pup and Kagome was massive, Sesshoumaru had made her stay in bed and wouldn't let her do anything. She was grateful when Inutaisho told him that if she stayed in bed it wouldn't be healthy. She was now in the nursery putting some baby clothes in the wardrobe when she felt a shooting pain go through her _'What is this?' _She then heard something and felt water around her feet "AH SESSHOUMARU" Sesshoumaru heard her cries and ran into the room

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Something's happening" She cried as she clung to him for support "Water came from somewhere and I am in agony, it's like a really bad period pain" Sango had heard the scream and ran in

"Kagome" Kagome looked up confused when she saw Sango smiling "The baby's coming"

"But I have a week left yet"

"It has decided to come early" She grinned "Sesshoumaru; I think you should carry her to the birthing room" He lifted his mate bridal style and carried her to the birthing room

"Oh great the last time I was here I was in a coma" She growled slightly. Sesshoumaru sat her on the bed and held her upright "I-I need to push"

"Not yet Kagome, hold on" Sango then went to the door "I am going to tell Inutaisho so he can get a nurse of something" She then ran downstairs to Inutaisho, she found him and Inuyasha in the dojo "Inutaisho, Kagome's in labour the baby's coming"

"Just our luck, the nurse is away"

"WHAT" Sango screamed "What are we going to do?"

"Inuyasha, go get Sesshoumaru's mother Jen she knows how to birth pups" Inuyasha nodded and ran off "Come on Sango, let's go see to them" When they arrived at the birthing room Kagome was breathing heavily and squeezing Sesshoumaru's hand "You're going to lose your hand Sesshoumaru"

"Father, hardly the time for jokes" Suddenly Inuyasha and Jen entered the room "Mother, what are you doing here?" Jen walked up to Inutaisho and slapped him across the face

"What was that for?"

"For not having more than one nurse" She then walked over to Kagome and wiped her bangs from her eyes "Everything will be ok Kagome" She reassured "Sesshoumaru, sit behind her and support" He nodded and did as ordered. A half hour later "Come Kagome PUSH" Kagome pushed "And again"

"I can't, I'm too tired"

"Just once more Kagome and you'll be holding your pup in your arms" Kagome pushed one last time; when she heard a baby cry her head fell back on Sesshoumaru's chest

"Thank God" Jen then walked over with the pup

"Congratulations you two, you have a baby boy" She then handed Kagome the pup and turned to everyone else "Let's leave them be" Everybody then left the couple alone

"Awe Sesshoumaru, he's identical to you except for the fact he some black streaks in his hair too" She smiled "What shall we name him?"

"We agreed Kagome, if it was a girl I would name her and if it was a boy you would name him"

"Well I like the name Maru" Kagome smiled "Do you think it is fitting for a Prince?"

"Absolutely" He kissed her lips and stroked the pup's head "Maru"

**10 reviews if you want another chapter **


	3. Maru

Chapter 3 – Maru

It had been five years since Maru was born and Naraku never tried to break through the barrier, Kagome was slightly surprised at this but who was she to complain? She was lying in bed next to Sesshoumaru when she was awoken by knocking on her bedroom door "Who is it?" She knew who it was but just in case

"Mommy" Sesshoumaru awoke from the noises and sat up with half lidded eyes

"Maru" Sesshoumaru groaned "Come in then" The door was pushed open and a hanyou boy of five with long silver black hair, amber eyes and carrying a stuffed puppy dog tiptoed in with tears streaming down his face "What's wrong pup?" Sesshoumaru lightly pushed Kagome to lie back down as Maru climbed up the sheets and sat on his father's lap

"I had a bad dream" He murmured "A bad man in a monkey outfit came along and snatched me and mommy" The pup cried _'Monkey outfit? Does he mean baboon pelt? Naraku? Is it a coincidence?' _Sesshoumaru thought "He hurt you daddy, you were lying on the floor covered in blood" He cried harder which caused Kagome to sit up and take him in his arms

"It's ok Maru" Kagome hushed "It was only a dream" Kagome looked worriedly towards her mate "Just a dream" She then placed him down, got up and slid her dressing gown on "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to take him downstairs for some warm milk"

"Kagome, its 2am" Sesshoumaru sighed "It won't rest well in his stomach" He then noticed he was fiddling with his pup's stuffed dog and put it beside him

"Warm milk helps take the fears away from a nightmare" She leaned on the bed and kissed her mate "I'll see you in a minute; come on Maru" She lifted her little boy and went downstairs. When she entered the living room she saw Inutaisho and Inuyasha sitting awake watching a film she brought from her time on her portable DVD player "How can you two still be up?"

"We're discussing how unrealistic these stupid horror movies…ah" Inutaisho jumped when something jumped out of the dark on the film "Gosh I swear my heart just leaped into my throat"

"Oh come on Inutaisho, how could you have jumped then? That film is called 'The Eye' it isn't scary at all, Maru even watched it and it didn't scare him to that content" Maru jumped from him mother's arms and hugged his grandfather

"Hey little one, why are you awake?" Inutaisho asked

"I had a bad dream so mommy is going to get me some milk to help me sleep" Kagome then left to get the milk as Maru told his grandfather and uncle his dream

"Well that does sound nasty" Inutaisho said

"And familiar" Inuyasha added "Hey do you think it was…" He trailed off; he didn't want his nephew to have any knowledge of Naraku

"Possibly"

"Who, who is it?" Maru questioned "Tell me tell me" He pleaded

"Maru, stop asking things you are too young to know" Kagome said as she re-entered the room and handed her pup a warm mug of milk "Drink that up and we'll go back to bed"

"But I want to stay up and watch TV with grampy" Maru moaned "I don't want to go back in my room and sleep, I know I'll have another nasty dream" He finished his milk and gave it to Inuyasha to put down

"Now Maru, you need your sleep" Kagome protested "All good Prince's need their sleep"

"Not all of the time and you always make me sleep" He huffed as he folded his arms "Daddy doesn't sleep all of the time"

"Don't forget Maru, daddy is older than you and is a lot stronger" Kagome said as she lifted her son from her father in-law "If you want you can sleep with daddy and I"

"Ok" Kagome then said her goodnights and went back into the bedroom

"I'm back" She put Maru down and removed her dressing gown

"Why aren't you in bed pup?" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned on his back to meet his son's gaze whom was sitting on his stomach

"Daddy, mommy said I could sleep in here tonight can I?" He gave his father his puppy dog eyes. Sesshoumaru gave a tired nod and closed his eyes as his mate crawled into bed "Thank you daddy" He then felt his father wrap his arms around him as his mother pulled the quilt over them "Goodnight mommy goodnight daddy"

"Goodnight my little Prince" Kagome whispered as she drifted off. Sesshoumaru almost followed suit when Maru jumped up looking worried

"What is it?" He asked whilst keeping his eyes closed

"Where's Inu" He cried

"Who is Inu?" He asked whilst opening his eyes "Are you talking about your uncle" The pup shook his head "Then who?"

"My doggy daddy, where's my doggy?" He started squirming when Sesshoumaru's hand slid off the side of the bed and reappeared with the stuffed dog in his hand

"This" Maru beamed and nodded "Here, have it and go to sleep" Maru took the dog from his father, lay back on his father's stomach, cuddled up, stuck his thumb in his mouth and drifted off as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around the pup once again; soon sleep also took over him and he drifted off into dreamland. The next morning Sesshoumaru awoke to two large amber eyes looking straight into his

"Good morning daddy" He smiled. _'He still has that damned dog with him?' _Sesshoumaru thought

"Good morning Maru" He then looked to see his mate still asleep, he quietly sat up and took Maru into his arms "Come, let's leave your mother to sleep" He then stood, got dressed, took Maru and went downstairs to the dining room. When they arrived they found Sango and Miroku bickering

"No Miroku, I don't find it amusing when you grope every woman in the palace including me" Sango snapped

"Oh come on Sango, I'm only having a little fun" Miroku sighed "Lighten up" Inuyasha then walked in obviously annoyed

"Guys, what's going on? You woke me up"

"Miroku is constantly groping all of the women in the palace and it is getting out of hand" Sango explained

"She is right Miroku" Inuyasha said "Maru is 5 years old and if he sees you doing that he might imitate your actions, I doubt Sesshoumaru would approve of a perverted son and could you imagine what Kagome would do to you?"

"I guess you're right" Miroku sighed again, he then looked up and saw Sesshoumaru entering with Maru "Oh good morning Prince Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru nodded his head as Maru left his father's arms and jumped into Inuyasha's

"Uncle Inuyasha, what is uncle Miroku doing that he shouldn't? And what does perverted mean?" Maru questioned

"Umm…" Inuyasha trailed off as he looked to his brother

"Maru, don't ask questions you are too young to know?" Sesshoumaru ordered "And I will speak with you later monk" Miroku then shrank behind Sango's back which made Maru giggle

"Uncle, will you play with me after breakfast? Daddy got a meeting so he'll play with me after"

"Yea sure" Inuyasha smiled as he cuddled his little nephew "He may look like you Sesshoumaru but he has Kagome's attitude"

"That's what scares me"

"Excuse me" Sesshoumaru turned to see Kagome arms crossed and not looking amused

"In temper wise love" He said

"Nice save" She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you were up with Maru last night" He kissed her forehead and sat her down at the dining table, everybody followed suit and began to eat; Inutaisho and Rin soon entered and joined them. Soon after breakfast everybody went and did their thing whilst Inuyasha took Maru (with Sesshoumaru's permission) to Inuyasha's forest and played, Inuyasha knew why Sesshoumaru let them take Maru only to this place was that the Band of Six took guard there so he guessed they would be safe enough.

"Uncle Inuyasha, what's that" He pointed to the Goshinboku tree "There's something shiny in that crack" He climbed up the tree and pulled out a shard or something "Looks like it has broken off something"

"Pass it here Maru, we don't want you cutting yourself" Maru did as Inuyasha ordered and passed the shard over, Inuyasha looked over the shard and gasped

"One of the shards of the Shikon no Tama" He went eye wide

"Mommy said that it was a jewel she broke and has been trying to find all the pieces"

"Is your mommy a miko little boy?" Naraku came out in his baboon pelt and neared Maru "Is your mother's name Kagome?"

"Uncle Inuyasha" Maru stumbled back in the direction of his uncle "He's the bad man I dreamt about last night" Inuyasha jumped in front of his nephew and pulled Tetsusaiga out from its sheath

"Naraku" He growled "What are you doing here?"

"That child you are protecting is Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's son is it not?" Naraku smirked "Until Sesshoumaru is dead I will not be able to have Kagome for myself, he is standing in the way"

"My father will not allow you to come near his son, daughter and grandson" Inuyasha argued "Maru, get away from here now"

"But…"

"NOW" Maru was about to run went he felt wind throw him into the air and found himself in a woman's arms whom was on a giant feather "Kagura, release him"

"No half breed I don't think I will" She grinned as she held Maru firm "Stop squirming brat, you're lucky you resemble your father or you would be dead right now"

"Inuyasha, take one swing at me and the child dies the same way as the Band of Six did – slowly and painfully" Naraku grinned

"You killed them?" He then found himself being thrown back against a tree and fell into darkness

"Well he's out of the way for a little while; Kagura bring the kid here" Kagura landed by her master and brought Maru closer to him "What's your name young Prince?" Maru frowned and tried to act brave

"M-my d-daddy will k-kill you for taking m-me" He stuttered

"That dream you had last night, I gave you that dream as a vision of what will happen today; you might experience some déjà vu" He then caught Maru's chin and smirked

"Let me go" Maru shouted. Suddenly a flash of blue light erupted from his hands causing Naraku to go flying backwards "Whoops" Naraku got back up, walked over to Maru and slashed three claw marks across his face "Ah" The poor pup yelped with tears streaming down his face causing his wounded cheek to burn

"Your mother did that to me last time and do you know what I did to her?" Maru shook his head "I beat her and threw her into a coma" Maru went eye wide and struggled in Kagura's grasp

"Let me go, I don't want to go in a coma" He cried "DADDY" Naraku knocked Maru unconscious and took him from his servant

"Tell Sesshoumaru that I have his son and that he will only be out of harm's way if I have Kagome for myself and Sesshoumaru dead" Kagura nodded and flew off towards 

the West, she wondered why the barrier never affected her and why hadn't Naraku sent her there to fight before? She landed outside the doors and looked at Monomaru

"Yo, I need to see Sesshoumaru and Kagome…"

"That is Prince Sesshoumaru and Princess Kagome to you woman" Monomaru snapped "Have respect for you royals and you will not see either today as they are in an important meeting"

"Is a meeting more important than their son's life?"

"What has happened to Prince Maru? What knowledge do you have? And where is Master Inuyasha?" Monomaru questioned

"I will only speak with their highnesses" Monomaru grabbed her arm and dragged her into the palace

"Wait here" He then went upstairs and entered the study "Prince Sesshoumaru Princess Kagome, something has happened to Prince Maru and Master Inuyasha is missing" Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood and the Prince growled

"How do you know of this knowledge Monomaru?"

"There is a woman to see you downstairs" Sesshoumaru and Kagome let Monomaru lead them to the room he had left Kagura, when they arrived Sesshoumaru dismissed Monomaru

"Kagura, where is my son?" Sesshoumaru growled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him

"Too bad this can't be romantic" She smiled but he just growled and shook her more "Fine already" She pulled from him "Naraku has your son he will be in Inuyasha's forest awaiting you, he said the only way you will have the kid back is that he gets to keep Kagome and to have you dead" She was about to leave when she remembered something "Naraku has killed the Band of Six and Inuyasha has been rendered unconscious" She then ran from the palace and flew back to her master

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome cried as she latched onto his chest in tears "What if Naraku has hurt our baby boy?"

"Then I will make sure he suffers when I kill him" He then tied Tensaiga to his belt "Stay here Kagome, I will return shortly"

"No Sesshoumaru, I'm going with you"

"It's too dangerous"

"I don't care, I'm not going to sit by whilst my son and husband are with the man I detest the most" She snapped "And how are you to defend yourself with Tensaiga?"

"Father upgraded it" He said "And Kagome please I don't want you to get caught up in that battle"

"Why because I'm a weak human"

"No"

"Then why Sesshoumaru" She screamed "You want Naraku for yourself?"

"No" He snapped and pushed her against the wall and grabbed her wrists "You're pregnant Kagome, I don't want you getting into another battle with him. Last time he put you in a coma" Kagome gasped and put a hand over her mouth

"I'm pregnant?" He nodded "It doesn't change anything Sessh, what if I bring Sango and Miroku with us, and I could go on Kirara and stay back?"

"Fine" He growled "Get them quickly, I am not going to wait any longer" Kagome then returned with Sango, Miroku and Kirara; they then took to the sky and went in the direction of Inuyasha's forest.

Meanwhile Inuyasha awoke to Maru's cries; he opened his eyes drowsily and looked up "Maru…" He whispered. He tried to move but found he was pinned to a tree by thick green blood sucking thorns

"I see you're awake Inuyasha" Naraku neared Inuyasha with a very weak Maru in his arms "If you move those thorns will drain your body of its blood so move as much as you please" He laughed "Kagura tells me that this kid is called Maru; he has been very good. When I want him to scream or cry he does it, especially when my dagger comes into contact with his body

"You bastard" Inuyasha growled "What has he ever done to you? He is just a pup"

"He was born" He then brought the dagger to Maru's hip and smirked "Cry for Inuyasha, Maru" He slit the pup and he cried out in agony

"I-I want my d-daddy" He sobbed "I want m-my mommy"

"Shh" Naraku soothed "They will be here to see you die soon" Just as he said this Sesshoumaru landed right behind him and put his sword to Naraku's throat

"Release my pup Naraku" He growled

"That is not smart my Prince" He smirked "I have a dagger to your son's throat, I will slit it"

"Da…Daddy…" Maru gagged. Sesshoumaru released Naraku who turned for him to see the damage on his pup's body

"W-what did you do you my son?" Sesshoumaru went eye wide

"This is the pain you will endure for taking the miko from me" Naraku smiled "But you have returned her to me so I will be nice and will give your son a quick death"

"NO" Kagome screamed as she jumped from Kirara and stood beside Sesshoumaru "Please Naraku, don't" She pleaded "Not my pup"

"Hmm, then what about your mate" He mused "One or the other Kagome, either way I win"

"Kill me" Kagome whispered "Not my family"

"I want you for another purpose miko and it doesn't involve your death"

"Then I will come quietly in exchange for my family's life"

"No Kagome" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shouted

"Deal" Kagome pulled out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and walked up to Naraku, he handed her Maru and she kissed her pup's forehead

"My little boy, what has happened to you?" She held him close as she walked over to Sesshoumaru, she handed him their pup "I love you"

"Kagome…"

"Just" She interrupted "Just kiss me one last time" He cupped her cheek with his free hand and leaned into her lips; she kissed back and placed her hands on his cheeks. She then left his lips with fresh tears "Look after him Sessh" She released his face and walked over to Naraku, when she stood a few CMs from him he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him

"Kiss me miko"

"Release Inuyasha first" He clicked his fingers and Inuyasha was released, he then pulled her in to what Kagome called the kiss of death. As he assaulted her lips she let her hand slide up his chest where she used her miko powers to create a purifying dagger "Goodbye Naraku" She whispered against his lips. She then ran him through where the nearly complete Shikon no Tama was, this caused the jewel to purify too and also purified Naraku's body until it blew up and beyond repair. Inuyasha handed her the shard Maru had found earlier and she joined the shard to the jewel and it completed. It began to glow pink as she released it and walked back to stand just in front of Sesshoumaru, as she did so the Great Miko Midoriko appeared behind the jewel holding it in her hands

"Princess Kagome, you have saved Japan from being tainted by Naraku's evil plans. In reward I grant you one wish but heed me child this wish must be unselfish and pure" Kagome bowed low to Midoriko, as she did this a blue pure dress slithered onto her body

"One wish milady, I have one and only one wish" Kagome began "I wish that Japan and the rest of the world was free of all of the pain Naraku has caused which includes reviving the lost and deserving lives Naraku stole" Midoriko bowed and the jewel shone brighter and disappeared

"Your wish has been granted" She disappeared along with the jewel and Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru

"You honestly believe that I would have gone with that creep?" She ran to him and her pup and embraced them tightly

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her and kissed her passionately. The Band of Six appeared and bowed to Kagome

"Kagome, I am guessing you are the one who revived us" Bankotsu said "Thank you"

"I couldn't let the people I love die now could I" She hugged them and then Inuyasha "Thank you too Inuyasha"

"For what"

"You did what you could to protect my pup" She kissed his cheek and took Maru into her arms "As soon as we get home you're going to have your wounds seen to and then you 

are going to get spoilt rotten" They all then returned to the palace. When they entered the palace Inutaisho had all of his guards around the place

"Father, what's this?"

"Where have you been? I almost sent all of my men out to find you"

"Naraku attacked but Kagome destroyed him" Sesshoumaru kissed her cheek "I'll tell you everything after but I am going to see to Maru first" They then took him to their bedroom where Kagome healed his wounds whilst Sesshoumaru got him a new kimono to wear, he then took Maru from Kagome and began dressing him

"Awe Maru, that kimono looks identical to the one daddy's wearing" Kagome smiled "You look just like him" Sesshoumaru put Maru on his lap and hugged him

"I am so proud of you" He kissed Maru's forehead "You were very brave today" Maru then broke down crying "It's ok Maru, you can cry" He continued to cry and Sesshoumaru started to rock him back and forth

"He tortured me daddy, he said he was going to kill me when you came. Slowly and painfully. I thought I was going to die" He sobs began to calm when Sesshoumaru handed him Inu "Thanks" He gave a sad and tired smile

"I think my brave boy needs to sleep" Sesshoumaru said

"I don't want to sleep on my own tonight daddy, what if he comes back?"

"Mommy made sure he would never return pup" Kagome sat beside him and Sesshoumaru pulled her into his embrace

"No one will ever break up our family again" Kagome whispered into her pup's ear "Guess what Maru, you're going to be a big brother too…"

A year later…

"Come on Jade" Maru said as he held his little sister's hand "You can help me get the cookie jar" He took his sister into the kitchen and put her on his shoulder's "Get that one"

"K big bwother" Jade tried to say. She almost had the jar off the counter when Kagome grabbed it and Sesshoumaru picked up both of his pups

"You two can be so troublesome" He shook his head

"What do you expect their 'your' pups" Inutaisho said as he walked in beside them "Awe they're trying to sneak sweets, do you ever treat them Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho said as he slapped the back of his son's head "Next they'll be fighting over a loaf of bread"

"No we won't" Maru said as he hugged his sister "I'll never fight with little Jade"

"Well I guess that's something" Kagome laughed

THE END

**Well that's it guys I hope you enjoyed it; please review**


End file.
